ME meets ST: Part 2
by Lord Maximus
Summary: A series of oneshots involving the Enterprise and other Federation and Citadel characters are they explore the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

ME meets ST Part 2

Xxx

Earth was as a beautiful planet to see from space. After everyone got into the shuttle and departed from the _Enterprise_ they watched as the pilot smoothly guided them down. Everything was mostly the same except in light of Nero's attack on Earth and nearly destroying Starfleet was making precaution in making sure such an attack could never happen again. One change was the creation of a planetary shield that enveloped the planet through satellites that surrounded the planet and channelled their power through each other creating an energy shield covering the entire planet.

These satellites were designed with scanners that scan any ship transmitting any access codes to the satellites in an attempt to deactivate the shield. When Nero extracted the codes for Earth's defences it was decided that the defences needed some heavy upgrading to ensure what happened to Vulcan would never happen to any other planet in the Federation again. So the scanners on the satellites would scan any vessel that transmitted the codes and if it wasn't Federation designed or the people onboard were not any officers who were given the codes the satellites would not accept the coding. The other founding Federation planets along with planets in the inner part of the Federation were receiving this protection as well.

Starfleet wanted to give this protection to as many planets as possible but there were arguments that this would make the Federation seem like a militaristic culture to outsiders. However the sheer power of the _Narada_ and the Reapers had silenced most of these objections so it was ordered to make sure the Federation would never suffer a disaster like this in its very heart again. In orbit around Earth the USS _Enterprise_ hung in dry dock, waiting for the refit to be complete.

After the Reaper War had ended the _Enterprise_ returned to space dock to be repaired and to receive a heavy upgrade that would be made standard issue for all fleet ships. So the crew of the _Enterprise_ had been given a few months of shore leave for this but some people were required to stay on board.

"How many times did I have to tell them, the right tool for the right job!" Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott also known as Scotty said as he finished working on the console.

"What is it now Mr Scott?" A rather exasperated, middle aged man with dark hair and a blue shirt asked, walking past the Scottish engineer. "Oh and here's your damn lunch." He dropped a package near Scottie's feet where they stuck out from under the communications controls.

"I try to keep this ship together, and they decide to do this massive refit, and almost take her apart from the inside!" Scotty complained. "Are they mad? Are they nuts? Are they bonkers? We'll explode the moment we try to leave space dock." As he began to slide out from under the controls, he spotted Keenser on top of them. "And you! Get down! You're leaving foot prints on Uhura's console!"

Keenser grumbled, shrugging.

"Don't worry; I get tired of it too." Doctor Leonard 'McCoy' McCoy said to Keenser, nibbling on some of the food he had acquired from the cafeteria.

"Why aren't you down having shore leave?" Scotty asked, grabbing his own lunch and opening it.

"Wife took the house in the divorce. The only thing I managed to keep from that was some Masonic ring-and I'm not even a damn Mason!" McCoy sat down in Uhura's chair. "The only place I can relax properly is my own office."

"That's when you just know you've gotta give up," Scotty pointed out. "When your work place is more relaxing than a nice beach." He glanced at the console and frowned. "Holographic interfaces my harry arse! First touch panels now these fancy light shows! Kids these days and their bright glowing toys. If my grandmother had wheels back home she'd be considered a wagon!"

The _Enterprise_ had been brought back for repairs and had been chosen to have the newest technologies integrated into it. Among the newest technologies made available were the holographic displayed interfaces used by the Citadel species that replaced keyboards with. They detected the users through a microframe chip in the user's glove that allowed them to key into the computer.

Once a user is accepted, motion accelerometers in the user's gloves match his hands' location with that of a proportionate but smaller "mirror" set of controls inside the computer itself. As the user presses against the holographic field, force-feedback in the glove kicks in, giving a slight resistance. A person can feel his way through using a touch-screen that isn't actually there. A simple toggle switch on the back of the hands allows the glove to be turned off when not in use.

In Citadel space sometimes a person who uses these interfaces enough will undergo cybernetic enhancement surgery to have the accelerometers implanted in their fingertips. The Federation had found a way past this combining it with their current holographic technology that was used in the Recreation rooms. Taking the technology for the Citadel's interface technology they combined it with holographic emitters which manipulated photons and force fields to create realistic images. Combining that with the Citadel interface allowed them to create fully holographic consoles that scanned the person's handprints and DNA ensuring that the ship could not be hijacked.

The _Enterprise_ along with sister ships were being fitted with this new technology along with the latest in weaponry and shield technology.

"They liked to show off with those touch pad interface and now they're going full holograms. Kids." Scotty sighed as he sat down. "And Mr. Spock has been busy as well. Trying to get her one hundred percent operation is no easy deal."

"I know he'll whip her into shape, Mr. Scott."

Both men turned to face Lieutenant Uhura step out of the turbo lift.

"Uhura, I thought you were on leave." Scotty stood up.

"I was, until Mr. Spock decided to aid in refitting the ship." Uhura sat at her station.

Scotty chuckled. "Jealous Mr. Spock chose to spend time with our big girl, huh?"

"Not at all. In fact I knew he would decide to help in the overhaul so I brought us..." Uhura held out several boxes full of food. "Dinner."

"Lady, you are quite possibly the most understanding woman I have ever met." Bones smirked.

"Aye, finally-I said get down!" Scotty barked at Keenser, who was spinning in the Captain's chair this time. "Kirk'll rip you a new one if he sees you there!"

"Kill Joy," The tiny alien jumped out of the chair.

"So how long until we're back out there?" Bones asked.

"About two weeks if everything goes well." Scotty answered. "There's still a few more system to install and calibrate. The new weapons systems still needs to set up and running. Those new phasers will blast any unlucky moron who comes looking for a fight."

After Nero's attack on Earth the plasma drill that had fallen into the ocean after it was severed was retrieved and studied since it was all that was left of the mad Romulan's ship. After studying the characteristics of the plasma beam they applied it to the phasers, upgrading them heavily. That was a very good thing considering the situation the Federation was facing as of late. Starfleet had felt that due to all of the recent threats that they needed more fire power so they added a single torpedo launcher under the main hanger deck and forward torpedo launchers just under the forward phaser turrets on the ventral side of the saucer and a single phaser turret was added above the shuttle bay and under the secondary hull.

"They got the new shield generators in but they aren't plugged in yet." Scotty continued. "Some of the new consoles are having some trouble interfacing properly the ship's computer core system. They say they'll have it sorted out in a few hours but I doubt it seeing as how I fixed several of their mistakes."

"Well be careful, I'm too busy enjoying my vacation to be treating anyone right now." Bones grumbled. "What's worse that they want to test this new engine, putting all of our lives at risk!"

The new engine actually came from Mr. Scott's idea of transwarp beaming being applied to starships since Scotty succeeded once he figured out the equation had been incorrect only because he had never thought that space was moving. Luckily a certain Vulcan corrected this for him, and allowed him and Kirk to be beamed across light years onto a moving star ship. Since it worked Scotty got the idea of since he succeeded in transwarp beaming he believed he could apply it to starships.

And on a lighter note, Admiral Archer's beagle was returned.

"It'll be no problem doctor!" Scotty said. "Now that the formula for transwarp beaming has been found, it's only fair we take it the next step! Think of what could happen if our ships could travel across the galaxy, and beam between star systems! And don't worry about the engines, I checked them-"

"I checked them!" Keenser shouted.

"Shut up!" Scotty snapped. "You don't check! You sit on sensitive equipment! First the engine containment unit, then Uhura's station, and now the Captain's chair! Leaving bloody foot prints all over this nice clean ship. Do you know how long I bloody waited to get sent to the _Enterprise?_"

"Eighteen months," Keenser replied without missing a beat.

"Agh! This guy's as much a smart ass as a Quarian making a space suit!" Scotty groaned. "I want this guy transferred back to Delta Vega!"

"I'd go hungry," Keenser whined.

"You eat a been every week! You'd be able to survive 'til me grandson was on his death bed!" Scotty said.

Bones pinched himself on the bridge of his nose. "The greatest engineers in Star Fleet…angels and ministers of grace defend us…most importantly defend _me_."

"Oh get snippy Doctor, but I tell you one day they'll talk about Montgomery Scott: The Man who Beamed People across a thousand light years!" Scotty declared.

"I can't stand being beamed down a few dozen miles to a planet," Bones grumbled. "Anybody who wants to go across light years like that is suicidal."

"Oh you whine about everything! Every time we take a bloody shuttle you lock yourself in the bath room!" Scotty said.

"And the day that one of the view ports is compromised on a shuttle, I'll be the one laughing." Bones replied. "Besides with how happy you are we're lucky if we end up like the beagle."

"What beagle?" Uhura asked.

"The captain didn't tell you?" Scotty asked.

"She may not hate him as much as she used to but she's still not able to talk to him except on duty." Bones replied.

"Well, I've tampered with the idea of transwarp beaming for years. I debated with my instructor and to prove him wrong I tried to test it with Admiral Archer's beagle."

"Oh, Scotty tell me you didn't…"

"Don't worry! It came back when we left just after the Nero incident! I returned the little fella to the admiral alive and well. Though his daughter might still be annoyed."

"Talking about me behind my back? Who might still be annoyed?" A male voice asked.

Captain Kirk along with Commander Spock and Sulu came out of the turbo lift.

"I believe they are talking about Admiral Archer's daughter." Spock said.

"Never met her so it can't be me if you're saying she's annoyed with someone." Kirk grinned.

"The accident with her dad's beagle." Bones said.

"Oh, yeah that. Seeing that dog come out of the transporter room was funny." Kirk chuckled. "So Scotty, have you got everything running yet?"

"Almost Captain. Just need a few more hours."

"You're looking forward to this. You love risking our lives on these crazy ideas!" Bones threw his arms up.

"Doctor, I assure I've gone over the simulation and they seem favorable." Spock said.

"Besides, Bones, we need this. Think of it, if we get into a big fight with overwhelming odds we can just transwarp out of here." Kirk reasoned. "Or if there's a Star Fleet outpost, ship, or planet too far for regular beaming, we could evacuate to there. It could save a lot of lives."

"Or reduce half of us to abominations that have been pulled inside out and exposed our stomachs for the galaxy to see," Bones snapped. "I don't need to remind you of the myriad of accidents Transporter Technology had when it was first created!"

"Okay, then. Well, Bones if something goes wrong with this trip you'll have the chance to say 'I told you so'." Kirk patted him on the shoulder.

Bones grumbled.

"Everyone's eager to see if we actually breach the warp barrier. So let's get everything ready." Kirk said.

All though he was smiling he was hiding how nervous he was considering there is always a chance something would go wrong and the ship would explode.

"Aye. Just give me a few hours and the girl will be ready." Scotty stood up.

Xxx

The _Enterprise_ glided softly out of the dry dock after her repairs and refit was finally complete. Some of the crew had a little trouble adapting to the new holographic interfaces but they overcame it easily and soon enough the ship was free from its dry dock and headed out into space.

"What's the status?" asked Kirk.

"The modifications are online and the diagnostics confirm they are operating within simulated perimeters." Said Sulu.

"Structural integrity fields online and at full power sir." Scotty spoke from his station.

Kirk stood up and looked around the bridge. "By now you're all aware of what is happening here. The _Enterprise_ has been chosen for the first ship to test our latest form of FTL propulsion. I want scanners on full as we enter hyperspace. If there is nothing else that needs attention, let's begin."

"Setting course now, Captain; if this works we'll end up near the Citadel." Chekov said.

Without the use of the Mass Relays it would take years to reach the Citadel with conventional warp drive.

"What if something goes wrong?" Bones asked.

"The computer has been programmed to stop us if it detects any anomalies that could endanger the ship." Spock said from his station.

Everyone assumed their stations immediately and began imputing the commands excitedly at this historic event.

"Here we go. Mr. Sulu, let's see what she's got."

Sulu imputed the commands and the _Enterprise_ went to warp. Then the transwarp engines came online and the ship went even faster. The stars began to move faster and faster until they vanished and they found themselves looking through a blue luminous tunnel at a speed never before achieved. The bridge crew were nearly overcome in awe as they saw the subspace tunnel.

"What's the status of the ship?" asked Kirk.

"All instruments are functioning perfect, sir." Said Chekov.

"Transwarp drive is holding, sir." Said Scotty.

"Captain, according to the scans we are moving faster than warp nine. I inputted the commands to go to warp one." Said Sulu.

"We are coming out of the tunnel." Said Chekov.

Everyone looked to see the end of the corridor and enter real space again.

"Status." Said Kirk.

"Everything seems to be working fine, Captain. Hull structure is intact and the power flows are stable." Said Scotty.

"What about our position?" asked Kirk.

"Computing star charts now, Captain." Said Chekov looking at the instruments. His eyes widened.

After several moments of silence Kirk glanced at Chekov. "Lieutenant?"

"Captain...we did it!" Chekov grinned. "We have transferred over forty thousand light years and are now inside the Serpent Nebula!"

"Captain I am reading large amounts of communications traffic," Uhura announced. "Somebody didn't expect us to drop out of nowhere."

"Transmit Federation I.D code to patrol groups and contact the Citadel," Kirk smiled. "Relay the following to the Federation Embassy and the Citadel Council: Transwarp Engine Drive successful. We bring greetings from Earth. Message ends."

"Yes sir," Uhura went about making sure the dozens of Citadel patrol craft would not mistake them for an invading vessel. "All patrol vessels withdrawing back to formation. Receiving response from Federation Embassy…they would like to see you as soon as possible Captain."

"Tell them I'm on my way to the embassy as we speak," Kirk replied as the _Enterprise_ broke through a thicker part of the nebula and out into sight of a station that dwarfed any Federation outpost ever built. The Citadel was home to over thirteen million different individuals of every Citadel Species and now many Federation species. The _Constitution_ class vessel passed multiple cruisers, dreadnaughts, and glided under the massive _Destiny Ascension_, the Asari Dreadnaught and flagship of the Citadel Fleet.

As it approached the docking station the crew noticed several new classes being constructed in dry docks along with older ones being refitted with the new technology gained from the alliance with the Federation. The Citadel and non-aligned species were very interested in upgrading their ships as soon as possible. Considering how powerful the majority of the species of the Alpha Quadrant were more mostly more advanced than the Citadel species they worked fast to upgrade their fleets as soon possible.

"Citadel Control this is _Enterprise,_ requesting permission to deploy shuttle." Uhura said.

"_We copy Enterprise, Shuttle Dock 7 is prepared for your landing."_

"Mr. Spock, Mr. Scott, with me," Kirk stood up. "Let's go see how everybody feels about our new wheels."

Xxx

Federation Ambassador Anita Goyle looked through the information sent to her. The _Enterprise _successfully tested the new transwarp drive which meant a historical change in the Federation and one that was certainly needed in all the recent conflicts. Anita Goyle was chosen as Ambassador to represent the Federation on the Citadel because her skills in negotiation were almost on par with Ambassador Sarek who was on the new Vulcan colony helping his people.

"Ambassador?" A voice asked drawing Anita out of her thoughts.

Her personal VI appeared in front her; with the new holographic emitters Starfleet had given the Citadel Alliance which gave the VI a more real life look.

"The Council has requested you see them immediately in the Council Chambers."

"Very well. Tell them I'll be there immediately."

"Yes ambassador." The VI replied and vanished.

Anita stood up from her desk and walked out of her office. Walking down the steps of the building that housed the Federation embassy. As she walked down she noticed three humans in the foyer and was able to see it was none other than Captain Kirk, Commander Spock, and Chief Montgomery Scott.

"Gentlemen."

They turned when they heard her call as she walked over to them.

"Ambassador." Kirk greeted, knowing when to be polite.

"I see the test was successful." Goyle said, smirking. "Seeing as you are all here."

"I know. I think we were surprised as everyone here was." Kirk replied.

"Well, seeing as you are all here we better hurry and not keep the Council waiting." Goyle said as she gestured to the doors and they followed her out of the embassy.

"They want to talk about the test?"

"I should assume so." Anita replied as they crossed the bridge that led from the embassies.

As they walked into the plaza and noticed an Asari C-Sec officer arguing with a Hanar.

"What could that be about?" Scotty asked.

"The Hanar are known for preaching about the Protheans." Goyle replied.

"Indeed. They are passionate in their believes. Since the Protheans from the Mars base had been revealed the Hanar have been the most accommodating, sending them supplies to Mars." Spock spoke up.

Since the end of the Reaper War the Protheans decided to stay in Federation territory and the Hanar had been sending supplies to them to aid the possible rebuilding of their civilization. They reached the Citadel tower and Anita typed in her authorization code into the control panel and doors to the lift opened. "Here we go."

Watching through the transparent walls they could see the cities, shuttles of various descriptions and citizens walking around doing their daily business. The doors slid open and they walked out towards the few stair cases it took to reach the stage to address the Citadel Council. They arrived at the pettioner's stage and waited for the Council to begin the meeting.

"The meeting of the Council shall now be called to order." Asari Councilor Tevos spoke up, silencing any discussions.

"We are glad to inform the council that the test of the new Transwarp engine has been successful," Goyle stated. "Captain Kirk has recently arrived from Earth using the Transwarp drive, and reports no incidents."

"That is most fortunate," Salarian Councillor Vola said. "This new Transwarp engine allowed you to travel forty thousand light years without stopping for fuel. That is a great step forward from your traditional warp drives."

"Thank you councilor," Anita smiled. "With this new transwarp method we hope to explore uncharted areas of the galaxy that the Mass Relays do not reach to."

"Indeed. Can this method of travel be made to our ships?" Councilor Valern asked.

"Possibly. Now that we know that ours works our technicians and engineers can work on adapting it to Citadel ships." Spock spoke up. "Older models may prove difficult though."

The Citadel Alliance, after the Reaper War had started a modernization program and designed several ships to incorporate Federation technology into their ships. Given how different Citadel Technology was from Federation it might prove to be a challenge to try and incorporate transwarp drive into the older ships.

Xxx

It had almost been a year since the Nero Incident. Ever since that accident the Federation had been working to rebuild its fleet, even refitting ships that had been mothballed to help Starfleet recover faster. Most of these ships were assigned to Federation space as part of defense should any of the Federation's enemies mount an attack. Among the ships that were on patrol was the USS _Hood_, one of the new _Constitution_ class starships.

_Captain's Log Stardate: 2259.16_

_Personal Log: Captain Kenneth Dodge recording. For the last two months we have been patrolling the Neutral Zone and so far have our patrol has been mostly quite. I am please to say that both ship and crew have functioned well._

Captain Kenneth sat back in his chair on the bridge, finishing his first log since assuming command of the _Hood_. The ship had only been out in space for about a few months now so everything looked brand new. This ship had boasted the newest technologies that the _Enterprise_ had been upgraded with and had been sent out a day before the _Enterprise_ tested the new transwarp engine.

"Captain?"

Shaking his head of his thoughts he turned to face his science officer Commander Stuart. "Yes, mister Stuart?"

"We are receiving a distress call from another Federation starship, the _South Carolina_. An _Apollo_ class, appear to be under attack by Klingon ships."

"Can you locate the origins of the signal?"

"It's coming two lights from our location." Stuart said.

"Red Alert, all hands to battle stations. Helm, set course for the _South Carolina_, maximum warp." Kenneth said as he sat down.

The ship turned in the direction of _South Carolina_ and disappeared into warp.

"At maximum warp we will arrive in two minutes." The navigator, Lieutenant Ito spoke up.

"Good. As soon as we're there drop us out of warp and move into attack range. Target the ships closest to the _Carolina_ and fire at will."

"Aye sir."

The second she dropped out of warp the _Hood_ headed straight for the battle. Two Klingon Birds of Prey were pummeling what was left of the _Carolina_'s shields without mercy.

"Open a channel to the Klingon ships." Kenneth ordered.

"Channel open." The communications officer, Shiboline M'Ress stated.

"Attention Klingon vessels this is Captain Kenneth Dodge of the USS _Hood_. Cease your attack at once." However the Klingon ships did not respond as they turned to face their new adversary.

"They are targeting us." Stuart reported just before a barrage of disruptors slammed into the forward shields. "Shields are holding at eighty percent."

"Lock phasers on the left ship and target photon torpedoes on the other one." Kenneth ordered as the _Hood_ shook from a couple of photon torpedoes slammed into the shields.

Phaser bolts ripped out and slammed into the forward shields of left Klingon Bird of Prey while photon torpedoes slammed into the shields of the other ship punching them into the red. Both ships backed off and retreated by going to warp.

"Damage report." Kenneth said.

"Weapons and engines have suffered no damage. Our shields managed to handle most of the enemy fire." Stuart reported.

"And the _Carolina_?"

"She's suffered more damage than us. Several hull breaches on the starboard side but looks like the force fields are holding. Looks like they lost phasers and shields and warp drive. They're lucky we got here in time."

"Captain, we are being hailed."

"On screen."

The view screen now showed the badly damaged bridge of the _Carolina_ which showed exploded consoles and a few bulkheads had fallen with signs of heavy casualties.

"This is Captain O'Haren of the _South Carolina_, on behlf of my ship and crew I thank you for helping us. If you hadn't come the Klingons would have destroyed us. They just came out of nowhere."

"This might be the prelude to an invasion. The Klingons have been on the war footing ever since the Nero incident." Kenneth replied.

"Well if they are we know now."

"We'll tractor you to the nearest starbase and inform Starfleet of the situation."

O'Haren nodded. "Thank you."

Xxx

"_Well, Jim, it's never a dull moment with you is it?_" Pike asked.

Kirk smiled at the joke. They were in Goyle's office talking to Pike on the screen of Goyle's computer.

"Well, sir, if it was I'm pretty sure everyone would get worried." Kirk replied.

"_True but in the meantime I have some disturbing news. We have received reports of Klingon incursions along the border of the Neutral Zone and we believe they may be planning on mounting an attack._"

"An attack? So soon? I thought they would hold off until they managed to recover from losing so many of their ships toNero_."_ Kirk asked with a surprised look.

"_We thought so too. Our sensors are detecting what looks like increased activity on not only the Klingon side but also the Romulans._"

"What's got them so wound up?" Kirk asked.

"_Some believe that since we destroyed Nero's ship along with her crew the Romulans may take that loss personally._"

"Admiral, Nero spoke he was in no way affiliated with the Romulans and even if they knew about him why would they be angry about it?" Goyle asked.

"_There are rumors that the Romulans know of Nero's origins and that they now know what will happen to their planet in a hundred years. Sadly knowing the Romulans they'll be even more paranoid and might even wish to invade the Federation since Nero blamed us for what happened in the future._"

"Great. So right after we deal with the Reapers now we're back to dealing with the usual problems." Kirk muttered.

"_Seems so. Most of the fleet was diverted to guarding our borders or diverting supplies to the Vulcan colony, Starfleet wants the Enterprise at the border and Mr. Scott's formula for transwarp drive integrated into those ships as soon as possible._"

"Understood. We'll be there as soon as possible." Kirk replied and signed off. "Well, gentlemen, so much for getting a break."

"I'll have the ship ready and waiting when you're onboard sir." Scotty said.

"Good. We're to rendezvous with the fleet at the border. With our new drive we'll have the element of surprise." Kirk stood up.

Xxx

"_**Hello and welcome to Citadel News Net, I'm your new host, Amy Wong,**__" _A human female in her mid to early twenties was sitting in place of the former Turian new anchor. _**"Tonight we bring you live footage of the unveiling of the first Citadel Council designed vessel incorporating Federation technology. The Omni-Guard weapons production corporation, prime developer of Turian Military technologies will be introducing the new Patriot class Battlecruiser."**_

An image of the cruiser was shown. It was more of the size of a Dreadnaught, but the Turian navy had chosen to update their vessels to such a point where a larger crew complement and size had been necessary to maintain the new reactor and systems onboard. It had the general angular bird like shape, but it was not as smooth and streamlined. It was also currently a gun metal gray.

"_**With us is Loral Skalten, chief director of the Patriot Development project,"**_ The camera zoomed out to show a Turian sitting down next to her. _**"Mr. Skalten, you along with several corporations represent the top of ship construction and weapons development in Turian and Citadel space. Do you believe your design will be chosen above your competitors?"**_

"_**Without a doubt Ms. Wong," Skalten nodded. "The Patriot class is designed in a way that makes it a perfect ship for both combat and peacekeeping efforts. And in fact I have chosen this interview as a chance to grant you and all who watch this all available public information on the Patriot class."**_ Another image of the Patriot class ship, this time in a Turian style dry dock appeared. _"__**As you can see it mainly resembles our standard designs employed by the Turian military since our joining of the Citadel. As you can see we like our ships to be large, powerful, and represent the political power of the Council and Turian people. Small differences you may notice are the four nacelles built into the back and two smaller ones along the back of each wing, similar to the Federation issue engines designed for Warp Travel. Like the usual design for military ships, this vessel runs on a matter/anti-matter reaction, but unlike the Federation our ship engines function when our thrusters inject anti-protons into the reaction chamber with hydrogen to cause a large amount of energy to be generated, and giving our thrusters a heavy boost in speed.**__"_

"_**But we have also added two miniature Warp Cores, but unlike the Federation we do not use them for engines, instead the energy created from each is rerouted to power shielding and weapons. This has proven to withstand several Mass Accelerator shots and even a full barrage of disruptor torpedoes from a swarm of fighters. The GARDIAN class laser turrets have been replaced with Phaser turrets, and the computers upgraded to include the duotronic computer system used on Federation ships, allowing for faster processing power and improved tracking of incoming vessels and projectiles through subspace sensors.**__"_

"_**And if you will watch this, there is a new….creative addition to the shielding.**__"_ The image changed to the Patriot out of the space dock, and surrounding it was three Turian cruisers.

"_**This is a test of the new adaptive shield technology; a multi layered shielding system that remains mostly inactive until...**_"

The cruisers opened fire with their mass accelerators.

The shield around the Patriot flared, but only in the areas where the pulse lasers and accelerator rounds hit. When it was over, the cruisers repeated this two more times before the recording ended.

"_**The Multi-Layer shield system in response to stronger enemies we have never encounter such as Reapers and possibly current enemies of the Federation, knowing we may become enemies by association. Basically put, when an enemy vessel or vessels fires upon the Patriot, the computer will plot the destination of the attack. Built into the hull are extra shield generators since we were provided more room to work with, and these generators will project extra layers of shielding in the areas of impact, decreasing the chance of an impact. They automatically activate when the computer registers incoming projectiles, and shut down when the computer confirms the attack is over. This was done when we learned of the infamous Cloaking Device that is employed by both Klingons and Romulan vessels. This will allow our ships to survive against ambushes, at least long enough to respond and hopefully repel the enemy."**_

"_**But now onto the main weapons. This ship boasts both the Phase energy weapons that we built after we learned how to replicate the technology, and also a combination of Federation and Reaper weaponry called the Thanix Cannon. This weapon basically releases Liquid Metal melted down and shot at nearly the speed of light into a single target. It has proven to be effective on Reaper shielding and even Federation shielding. We believe it will be powerful against any other form of defense. With enough kinetic force it will punch a hole through any enemy ship."**_

"_**And of course, the main weapon we have used: The Mass Accelerator. Taking into account another weapon similar to this: the Mass Driver, we have added warp coils into the barrel to generate a warp field within the track to accelerate the projectiles to about half the speed of light. The effect ratio compared to old standard accelerators is 7:1; especially when the slugs have anti matter and explosive rounds on them, turning it into a 10:1 ratio. In short, this vessel has the power to become the ultimate flag ship, making it even a match for the Destiny Ascension."**_

"_**This is an incredible development Mr Skalten," **_Wong nodded. "_**You must be proud of your staff for creating such a ship in a short amount of time. But what about the concerns raised by groups, stating that military development is no longer necessary with the Reaper threat defeated, and that the Council is only afraid of the Federation and other advanced species being the 'bigger kids on the block'?**_"

"_**Well Ms. Wong, it is not my place to represent the opinion of the Hierarchy or Omni-Guard, I only construct the products I am contracted to make,**_" Skalten said. _**"Political views are for Politicians. But on a side note…there was a human saying I believe: It is better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. Was that it?"**_

"_**Yes Mr. Skalten," **_Wong nodded. _**"So military development is merely a precautionary measure then?"**_

"_**We have learned there are strong species not interested in negotiations, but would rather take, so yes." **_Skalten nodded. _**"Precautions are a nice thing to have. As if we met them with our older fleet, we would have hundreds of thousands of military casualties on both sides, and perhaps billions of civilian lives, mostly on our sides due to a distinct advantage on part of the enemy. You can see why we would rather avoid such a scenario, so we build to make sure that does not happen, and try to make sure we do not lose sight of our obligations along the way. I try not to think of the Patriot as a weapon of war, but rather a guard against war being brought to the grounds of Palaven, or the Citadel, or any other Citadel Planet or Colony."**_

"_**That's all the time we have for now Mr Skalten, we here at Citadel News Net thank you for your time," **_Wong shook his hand. _**"Ladies and Gentlemen, that was Loral Skalten, from Omni-Guard weapons and ship Development Corporation."**_

Xxx

**Starbase 6**

The _Enterprise_ had just arrived at Starbase 6 and was met by three _Constitution_, two _Proxima_, and three _Miranda_ class ships. On the _Enterprise_ there were only six Captains gathered in the meeting room. These were the highest ranking officers on the borders of Federation space near the Romulan and Klingon borders, and they were gathered for one purpose: a fleet.

"Or what we assume to be the van guard to one," The Captain of the scout ship that had spotted the ships in question concluded. "We count at least a dozen ships, all of them capital ships, each with several flights of support craft. We assume this fleet is supposed to make a foot hold somewhere, perhaps…here." He extended one holographic hand and pointed out a star system on the edge of Federation space. "We have two small mining colonies and one out post there, currently only my ship is there."

"I can have the _Archer_ move to assist, we are two hours from that location at best speed," An Andorian Captain of a _Proxima _class cruiser stated.

"The _Robin_ and _Athens_ are close also; perhaps they could transfer their patrol to that system?" A Vulcan offered her input.

"And I can get the _Reliant_ over there in a day," A female human Captain added.

"Does anybody think this is kind of odd?" A certain human in his mid twenties stood up. "Last we heard from either the Klingons or Romulans they were fighting it out over the Nero incident, and now they've just surprisingly put aside their differences and are coming our way? I just don't see that happening."

"A hypothesis, Captain Kirk?" The Vulcan Captain of the _Robin _asked.

"What would make two species that hate each other suddenly work together and invade us?" Kirk asked. "What would we have that would turn their attention on us? I mean, they wouldn't do it for some measly ground or some supplies; our fleets beat them both at different points decades ago, they'd have to be pretty desperate to do this."

"So what we should be asking is this: why are they doing this together?" The Captain of the _Reliant_ concluded. "Kirk's right, this isn't right at all."

"And to be honest, I can only think of one thing that we have and they wouldn't like us having: free access to the rest of the galaxy while they're stuck with engines that we've been outrunning for seven years." Kirk said.

"The Mass Relay?"

"Think about it: both sides are empires that live on conquest. The only relay that we know of in this quadrant is in our hands. We can travel across the galaxy, meet new people, gain new technology, and colonize entire empty solar systems. In other words, we can expand faster than they can, and we all know they won't become buddy-buddy with us and hope we let them through it." Kirk stated.

"So if they want the relay, why attack at this point?" The Captain of the _Archer _asked. "The Relay on our end is several dozen light years from there. We could have every ship patrolling the border gathered there, along with both Federation and Citadel ships stationed on either side gathered there, along with any other ships close enough to respond."

"Maybe that's why they want us here," Kirk suggested. "They want us to focus on this fleet. How do we not know there isn't a fleet already close to the relay right now? Remember people…these two factions made or mastered cloaking devices. The Klingons may like to fight head on, but the Romulans do things differently: they prefer stealth and then they attack when we least expect it. But I think we have an ace in the hole: they don't know we have Transwarp Drives. We don't necessarily need the relay, except to move more ships and supplies, but it's still a prime position in our territory; and if there is a fleet heading this way, we might have to figure out a way to draw both of them in. Both the one we know about, and the one that might be cloaked."

"We should also inform the fleet guarding the relay to be aware of any attacks soon," Rachel Carver,the Captain of the _Reliant_ suggested.

"We let them know their fleet is approaching the border. They'll assume they have us fooled and when we hear the possible attack on the Utopia system we Transwarp in and catch them off guard."

"Well Kirk, you really thought this through," Rachel nodded. "Same as back at the academy. Well, if you're leading this whole operation, I guess I have no choice: just give me a direction to go or shoot in and I'm there."

"Mr. Scott's formula for the transwarp drive is being made to all available ships. We should have every ship here ready in a few days."

Another Andorian Captain nodded. "I will have my crew ready to depart immediately."

"Good luck to you then, I'll have the Drive transferred to your ship as soon as possible." Kirk said. "I'm just happy we're not saying that from twenty light years apart."

Xxx

**Starbase United Alpha**

Admiral Ramban Stalo stalked into the CIC, frowning slightly as he looked over for anyone who would dare to even slack off slightly. The mix of Federation and Citadel species working at top efficiency was a welcome sight as they knew he was the type of man who demanded high quality work from his crew as well as himself. He rarely accepted apologies for mistakes and had the unlucky crew member confined to brig or quarters. He was former military, a Captain in the Turian Special Forces, and had even fought in the brief Reaper War.

He was a dark scaled Turian with blue symbols on his face, and well built, even for a Turian. He had been recommended as part of the command staff representing the Citadel Alliance aboard Starbase _United Alpha_. Federation technology along with Citadel drones and Geth had done very well in building the station as fast as they did. A way for both sides to work together.

The treaty with the United Federation of Planets had been signed after some hard negotiations even after they all emerged victorious from the Reaper War. Due to the fact that the Federation had saved them with the help of much to the surprise of all the species in Citadel Space a handful of surviving Protheans the Citadel Alliance wanted to change and better themselves for the threats out there. Not only was Starbase _United Alpha_ a station where the two governments and any non-aligned governments could trade but allowed to attend classes. Asari, Salarians, Turians, a handful of Drell, Bartarians, along with Quarians usually attended these classes to learn about the technology they had gained in trade and how to use it.

Krogans usually kept to themselves as they were more concerned on strengthening themselves. They refused the genophage cure believing a cure was taking the easy way out. Wrex had managed to unite a large number of Krogans but some were against it. Though a few Krogans came for certain technologies, like any weapons they could get their hands on. Batarians had their slavery policy replaced with Federation replicator technology they had gained through the trade which compared to how fast the replicators worked the Batarians seemed acceptant to give up their slave policies.

With the exception of Legion the Geth had retreated to their sector, wishing to continue their work while Legion continues to observe the organics. New theories and applications were being developed as many wanted to see just how far they could come. Of course the Admiral was only interested in keeping the station running.

"Admiral?" He was shaken from his thoughts when an Asari, he believed her name was Theria Fraya called his name.

"Yes Lieutenant?"

"Our probes seemed to have picked up something. It looks like a subspace distortion."

"Of what kind?"

"Unknown, sir. The VI is running scans over it now but it believes it something similar to a cloaking device the Federation people showed us when they gave us information the technology seen in the Alpha Quadrant."

"How many contacts?"

"Just one sir."

"Inform our patrol ships of this and give them the location of the distortion but tell them not to intercept. Let's let them think they've fooled us." Stalo said.

Federation scans could not fully see through cloaking technology but left something to be seen like detectable tachyon emissions or residual anti-protons. The scanners could lock onto those instantly and the VI was double checking the scans.

Xxx

The scout ship sneaked into the Utopia system with great care. The last thing the crew needed was the Federation and the so called Alliance was finding out they were being spied upon. So they approached with a level of caution which was unusual for the crew. The crew began the mission they were assigned and started to survey the number of ships and stations inside the system.

There was a large orbital station of the second planet in the system along with around forty different types of warships on patrol. A few were Federation ships, mostly escort and destroyer sized ships while others were most likely from the so called Citadel Alliance. Several dry docks contained a few more new types of ships still under construction.

Surrounding the station were several Federation defence platforms heavily armed. And close to the station was very large ship. According to the data they had been sent it was a _Dreadnaught_ class Citadel ship. They crew watched as an _Apollo_ class Federation vessel moved towards the Mass Relay, which glowed brightly.

Then suddenly the scout ship vanished in a flash of light. Scans confirmed before the ship vanished completely from their scans it had gone faster than any known speed attained. That confirmed the information sent to them by spies and pirates that were bribed. The Federation had found a way to expand through the entire galaxy!

The tactical officer reported two patrol cruisers approaching them fast. Knowing it was possible that they would be detected if the cruisers got close enough regardless of the cloaking device. The mission had been completed so now there was no reason to stay here the ship turned and began to accelerate away from the system. It would have to wait until it was far enough before going to warp knowing that the patrol might pick up their warp signature.

The captain ordered a transmission be sent back home. Believing the transmission would like an increase in background radiation from the nearby nebula they believed they would were not at all detected.

Xxx

"Admiral, the distortion vanished." Fray reported.

"Any idea what it was?" Stalo asked.

"Negative, sir. But given the scans of the size our long range probes sent I believe to be the size of a scout sized ship."

"Inform the Citadel of this development and alert our patrol ships. We might more trouble than we believe."

Xxx

The small fleet at Starbase six had mostly been refitted with the prototype transwarp drive engines when Kirk had come back up to the bridge.

"Captain, Starbase sensors report Klingon and Romulan ships massing on their side of the border." Spock spoke up.

"And we received word from Admiral Pike of a possible cloaked scout ship in the Utopia system." Uhura turned from her station.

"Great. So they're stating already. "Kirk sighed. "Have they crossed the border yet?"

"Negative but their numbers building." Uhura reported.

"All right, Captain Kenneth has been appointed in charge of the fleet to make sure no one crosses the border. We wait for any sign of a fleet near the Utopia system and wait to see if there is going to an attempt to take the relay." Kirk sat down in the command chair.

Xxx

Two Citadel fighters glided through space on routine patrol on the outer system. These fighters boasted the newest available technologies available to the Citadel Alliance. This included micro-fusion reactors, pulse phase cannons, and polarized hull plating for extra protection.

"I'm telling you. We've been stationed here for weeks." Complained a Salarian pilot, Jarcho. "At this rate I'll be old before anything happens."

"Calm down, Jarcho. The admiral knows what he was doing." Said the other pilot, an Asari named Aurana.

"I just wish something would happen."

"Be careful what you wish for." Aurana said as she detected something on her scanner. "I'm detecting three ships nearby."

"We better check it out." Jarcho turned his ship in the direction of the detected ships.

"Wait! We should call this in!" Aurana shouted as she followed him.

The two fighters spotted the intruders. There were three of them. One of them was thinner towards the front, but widened out until it had a set of 'wings' at the back that had an engine mounted on each tip. The other two were more rounded and intricate, with a thicker head attached to a neck that led to a bulging section at the back with a pair of wings angling down, and some fierce looking guns on the ends of them.

They were all about the size of a Federation Scout ship, and were moving in a perfect formation. As the two fighters approached, they detected several weapon signatures from the vessels.

"They've locked onto us, incoming!" Aurana veered out of the way of some shots from several turrets on the underside of the lead ship. The two fighters would have been reduced to less than scrap if they had been older standard models. Now they were avoiding a series of turrets that fired blasts of energy.

"These aren't GARDIAN lasers," Jarcho said. "They're more like...pulse cannons, but a lot stronger if I'm getting the right readings."

"You are," Aurana nodded. "Alright, these are definitely hostile and they've got something pretty close to Federation tech. We're pulling out."

The two fighters spun around and headed back at full throttle. As they flew back Aurana looked at her scanner. "More ships coming our way."

Xxx

Ramban Stalo looked at the holographic image of the Utopia system and all ships in near orbit. On the near orbit of the fifth planet in the system. The enemy fleet consisted of three Klingon heavy cruisers and nine Romulan warbirds that he had read in the intelligence reports.

"Sir, the _Patriot_ is requesting permission to undock." The dock master called out.

"Permission granted." Stalo nodded. "Is our…liaison to the Federation present?"

"She and her entourage have just boarded the station on the other side of the relay and they have an FTL live broadcast." The dock master replied. "The Federation will get a nice look at our work, Admiral."

"Then let's not disappoint them," Stalo said. "Have the _Patriot _move to engage the enemy squadron."

Xxx

Admiral Faelon, a Salarian, walked into the _Patriot_'s CIC and looked at the holographic representation of the incoming fleet.

"Dock master has cleared us." The communications officer, an Asari spoke up.

"Acknowledged. Take us to towards the incoming fleet.

Everyone could hear and feel a low thrumming pulsation as the engines came online. The _Patriot_ began to smoothly glide out of the dry dock. It was gentle but everyone could feel the power the engines were just waiting to unleash. The helmsmen guided the _Patriot_ to the incoming squadron of Klingon and Romulan ships.

A fleet of Citadel warships had already broke out of orbit and set battle lines facing their incoming foes. That was when the Citadel ships fired their Thanix cannons that pushed their way through the shields and punched through hull of several ships. The fleets mostly composed of destroyers and frigates were refitted with Federation style weapons and shields and they fired a spread of rounds from their accelerator cannons that had anti-matter warheads on them. Explosions rang out as one of the Klingon ship and two of the Romulan ships were destroyed.

The remaining ships retaliated with photon and plasma torpedoes. Several of the Citadel ships shook as their shields struggled to hold it. One destroyer was blown apart as a plasma torpedo struck it amidships. The Citadel fleet responded with another blast from their Thanix cannons and torpedo launchers which blasted through the shields and destroyed several more ships.

Despite the damage they suffered the attacking fleet pushed forward as a second wave consisting of ten Romulan warbirds, three Klingon Birds of Prey and two Klingon battlecruisers added to the first wave. That was when the _Patriot_ arrived.

"Aim the main gun at the cruisers. Lock the torpedoes on the warbirds and task the turrets with taking out the torpedoes aimed at the fleet." Faelon ordered.

"Sir, the frigate _Interceptor_ is taking heavy damage and has lost its main gun. They're sitting ducks," The communications officer reported.

"Bring us between them and the enemy fire, intercept all fire directed at the _Interceptor_ and lock onto one of the Klingon cruisers." Faelon said. "We'll get their attention and draw it away from the frigate."

The Klingon cruiser had managed to survive the first shot from the _Patriot's_ Thanix Cannon, but the second shot pierced one of its engines and sent it spinning. Its partner began to move in on the _Patriot._

"Alright lock the main gun on that cruiser and move us away from the _Interceptor_, target the War Bird here," He looked to the tactical interface and pointed out a War Bird marked 'Romulan-7'.

The _Patriot_ ended up having to deal with three separate vessels by the time the small frigate had escaped firing range. One of the two War Birds fell from a single shot to the Thanix cannon, but the second passed rather close to the _Patriot._

The entire ship suddenly shook as the Klingon cruiser and the second warbird fire repeated salvos of disruptors and photon torpedoes.

"Shields are holding at 60 percent sir...oh dear."

"Talk to me," Faelon glanced at his tactical officer.

"The Multi-Phase shielding is doing its job sir, but...it's left some other shield generators entirely drained." The ship jolted once more.

"Well, everything has its flaws," Faelon grumbled. "Clever move, but I have something better. Helm, let's throw them a bone, bring us between their two ships, and lock on our GARDIAN and phase cannons onto that War Bird. I doubt the Klingons will try something like that so the Cruiser is second priority for the moment."

"Aye-aye," The pilot brought the cruiser between the two enemy vessels, and the defence grid flared to life, pounding at the Romulan War Bird.

As the _Patriot_ moved out from between them and angled to expose more shielded areas of her hull, the War Bird slowly fell apart, silent explosions blossoming along its hull. The Klingon Cruiser fired another salvo of photon torpedoes but the GARDIAN phaser turrets took out the torpedoes before they impact the shields.

"Aim the main on that cruiser." Faelon ordered the helmsmen angled the _Patriot_ to face the cruiser. "Status of the Thanix cannons?"

"Charged and ready sir."

"Fire."

The _Patriot_ fired its forward Thanix cannons at the cruiser and the sheer kinetic force punched the shields hard, nearly overloading the shield generators.

"Fire the main gun."

That was when the main accelerator cannon fired and the sheer impact of the slug combined with the explosive anti-matter warheads overwhelmed the shields, crashing into the hull and crippling the ship. Everyone watched in awe at the sheer power of the main gun.

"Impressive." Faelon commented.

"Sir, the main gun's systems have shown some damage from the launch." The tactical officer reported.

"We've managed to shorten the group though."

Alarms sounded and a new set of enemy targets appeared out of nowhere on a complete different vector to the main battle.

"What happened?"

"New contacts, decloaking, sir. Three Klingon D7 class battle cruisers with eight Bird of Preys and three Romulan Warbirds."

"The main attack was a diversion." Faelon said as the new fleet moved to the station and Eden Prime. "They'll take orbit and threaten to bomb the population."

They were already dealing with this attacking force. It'd be impossible to turn to stop them.

Xxx

"Captain, Starbase _United Alpha_ has sent coordinates on the attacking fleet." Uhura spoke from her station.

"Has the fleet reported they're ready?"

"Affirmative. Transwarp drive online and they have received coordinates on where to jump to."

Unlike warp drive which allowed a ship to travel faster than light in normal space transwarp drive worked by opening a subspace tunnel and the ship travels through, propelled faster beyond any traditional warp drive. They would warp from point A to point B. That made it a little more tricky as the coordinates had to be perfect or something could go horribly wrong.

"All right, let's hurry before things get worse. Set course for the Utopia system, take us right behind the attacking fleet. Has the fleet transmitted their coordinates?" Kirk asked.

"Affirmative. They'll arrive right behind us." Uhura nodded.

"Good. Mr. Sulu, let's get underway."

"Aye sir." Sulu inputted the commands. "Entering Transwarp."

The Federation starships vanished in flashes of light.

"Transwarp achieved Captain,"

"Well at least we know the last time wasn't a fluke," Kirk muttered as the _Enterprise _travelled down the subspace tunnel, which appeared infinite to the crew on the bridge.

"Exiting Sub Space tunnel in three…two….one!" In a flash the subspace tunnel dissolved around the ship…

And it shot right out behind the second enemy fleet.

"All ships accounted for." Spock reported.

"Engage the enemy fleet!" Kirk ordered.

The nine federation ships pushed forward as one and joined the slowly depleting Citadel/Federation fleet. Phasers began to tear away at the enemy shielding, and torpedoes were launched against those with weaker shields. The Klingons and the Romulans were taken completely by surprise as the relief fleet kept on moving until they were cutting right between the enemy fleet, firing torpedoes at close range. By the time it was over, four enemy ships were destroyed.

Soon several enemy ships began to make a break for it, heading for warp. In the end, nine of them never made it, including the enemy flag ship.

"Captain, all hostile ships have either been neutralized or have fled the system," Spock reported. "We have won."

"Good job people," Kirk nodded.

"Contact the _Patriot._"

"We hear you _Enterprise!_ Good job," Faelon said as he appeared on the screen. "We'd have had a lot of trouble taking back this system if we lost it to the Klingons and the Romulans."

"Happy to lend a helping hand," Kirk replied. "Do we have any idea if there are any more enemy ships inbound?"

"We assume that there will be more within the foreseeable future," Faelon nodded. "They seem determined to get to the Relay. And our technicians will have some time working to refine the shielding system."

"In that case we'll have to inform Star Fleet," Kirk said. "And I think our Citadel friends might need more upgraded ships if we want to counter any attacks against the Relay."

"We'll resume our patrol route out here until reinforcements arrive," Faelon stated. "You should be the one to inform Star Fleet of this invasion. This attack constitutes a declaration of war, unfortunately."

"I'm hoping we can avoid that option, but then again that's up to the Admiralty, not me." Kirk nodded. "We're on our way now. Good luck holding down the fort Captain."

"God's Speed Kirk."

With that, the _Enterprise_ turned and plotted a course for the nearest Federation outpost. It went to Transwarp, and was gone in a flash…literally.

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

ME meets ST Part 2

Xxx

Chapter 2

It hadn't been long after the failed attack in the Utopia system that the _Enterprise_ was being called to Earth to attend a summit. It was most likely due to the fact that the Federation not only found a way to travel all over the galaxy but had gained transwarp velocities as well. This meant the Federation had the primary advantage in the quadrant, something both empires were not so happy about. The Klingons were just as advanced as the Federation was; perhaps even more since while the survivors of the _Kelvin_ brought back simple scans of Nero's ship the Klingons had the ship for nearly twenty years which made both sides almost even.

Even though the Romulans had the most numbers now since they did not suffer during the Nero crisis their technology was still limited even though they forged a temporary alliance with the Klingons to gain the Mass Relays. Since it failed both sides had to consider a more diplomatic approach seeing as even together they could not take on the Federation and the Citadel Alliance. Given the possibility of the Federation and the Citadel Alliance declaring war as retaliation both sides agreed to a summit at Starfleet headquarters.

The Assembly gathered in the Council chambers with ambassadors and dignitaries taking their seats.

"This meeting between the United Federation of Planets, the Citadel Alliance, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Star Empire may now be called to order." The President spoke. "The chair recognizes Ambassador Nanclus of Romulus and Ambassador Kamarag of the Klingon Empire."

Both Ambassadors rose from their seats and walked down the steps out of the councillor rows and into the center of the Federation Seal on the floor.

"Approximately a week ago we received unconfirmed rumours that the Federation had come upon an artefact for instantaneous travel across the galaxy." Kamarag chose to speak first. "Both our empires were in conflict with each other over the incident of a captured Romulan vessel captained by one Nero."

"Who we've said countless times that there is no Captain Nero in the Romulan Navy nor the ship he had been ever part of our fleet." Ambassador Nanclus spoke earning a glare from Kamarag.

"It was then we received a recording from anonymous source that confirmed these rumours." Kamarag held out a disk and a security officer took it.

Once it was inspected it was inserted and the recording was brought up on the wall screen. It showed Starbase _United Alpha_ in the Utopia system and an _Apollo_ class ship approached the Mass Relay before it vanished in a flash of light.

"The scans confirmed for that the ship traveled beyond any known speed previously obtained by the Federation before it vanished 0.02 seconds later." Kamarag said. "We realized the Federation had gained a huge advantage while we engaged the Romulans in battle which led to our war being called off."

"And you decided to declare war on us because even though we are not allies we did not inform you, Ambassador?" A voice spoke.

They turned and looked to see Ambassador Sarek walking towards them.

"The Mass Relays are the property of the Citadel Alliance whom we are now allied with. The Klingons and Romulans shed the first blood in an unnecessary conflict." Sarek stopped on the edge of the seal.

"I was not aware the Vulcans had time to be here since you lost your planet." Kamarag sneered.

"Your ships launched an unprovoked attack on the Utopia system in violation of the Neutral Zone treaty. In the attack you damaged or destroyed Citadel and Federation ships killing crewmembers aboard. Do you deny these accusations?" Sarek asked.

"We deny nothing. We have a right to protect our race." Kamarag said.

"Yet even if you succeeded you would have started a war with the Federation and Citadel while having just finished a conflict with the Romulans." Sarek pointed out.

"A conflict you took advantage of by expanding while Klingons and Romulans died." Nanclus spoke up.

"The Federation is no shape to expand even with the relays and the transwarp drive. Its ships are diverted to either reinforce the borders along the Neutral Zone or aid in transporting supplies to New Vulcan." Sarek said, still as calm as ever. "We had no interest in involving ourselves in your war unless it spilled into our territory. Since we are not allied with either of your governments we saw no need to inform you. The transwarp drive was a recent breakthrough thanks to a highly gifted engineer to help boost moral for our citizens."

"So would you be open to negotiations for the right to access the relay?" Nanclus asked.

"Such a request would not only require permission from not only the Federation but the Citadel Alliance. Their government is in charge of the relays while the Utopia system is in Federation space." Sarek replied. "Are your governments prepared to make such a request after a recent conflict?"

"The people behind these attacks were not authorized by our governments. The leader of this attack was Commander Kruge of the House of Kruge who with the blessing of several houses convinced the High Council to deny the Federation the relay. He was killed when his ship was destroyed in the attack."

"The Romulan Tal'Shiar was in charge of the Romulan contingent. They were the ones who convinced the senate of this plan. I admit, it was foolish but the Tal'Shiar was founded to protect the Romulan people." Nanclus said. "We are prepared to offer reparations to both the Federation and the Citadel Alliance for this attack."

"Reparations such as?" Sarek raised an eyebrow.

"Food and medical supplies for the new Vulcan colony for one. Even though Romulans and Vulcans had been separate for millennia we would not have wished such a fate on you."

"And what would your governments offer us in exchange for access to the relay?"

The three ambassadors turned to see Salarian Ambassadro Trell walk towards them.

"The chair recognizes Ambassador Trell of the Salarian Union." The President spoke.

"You attacked with the intention taking the relay. Was your intention just to deny the Federation access or take it and use it to launch invasion of our territory?" Trell stopped in front of them.

"Given how many ships would be needed to launch an invasion the answer would be no. We simply wanted to cut off the Federation since they could use the relay to expand across the galaxy." Kamarag replied.

"And if your governments were granted access to the relay what would you use it for?" Trell asked.

"To explore the galaxy. We also are interested in meeting new worlds and new people." Nanclus said.

"And you are both authorized by your governments to negotiate a price for access to the relay."

"A reasonable price, yes." Nanclus nodded.

"So if I were to ask for access to the cloaking technology your ships use would you accept it?" Trell asked, seeing how far they were willing to go.

"Out of the question." Kamarag glared.

"Your people used cloaking technology to slip into our system and attack us without provocation. You say you would not even offer a primitive version of this cloaking device?"

"And if you hand it over the Federation both sides could use it against us." Nanclus replied.

"Only if war would be declared against our governments." Sarek pointed out. "And as I have pointed out to access the relay we would have to allow your ships to cross through Federation space."

"The Federation already has the power to strike deeper into your system with the transwarp drive, especially if it is added to the entire Starfleet as well as the Citadel Fleet." Trell said. "And given how the others feel about this unprovoked attack they would join Starfleet should your governments consider going to war with us."

Both ambassadors were silent as they thought it over.

"I believe I can persuade my government to allow the Federation and the Citadel Alliance to develop cloaking technology but there will be a price." Nanclus said. "They're not happy that the Klingons obtained one and that was through attacking our territory and taking it from a damaged ship."

He glared at Kamarag who returned the glare with a smug look.

"So, we are agreed?" Sarek asked.

Both ambassadors nodded.

"Then we shall make the proper arrangements."

Xxx

Admiral Christopher Pike watched the recording of the negotiations. Commander Spock sat in one of the chairs as he observed the negotiations.

"And looks like we may have peace with the Romulans and the Klingons." Pike commented as the recording ended.

"And getting cloaking technology for us." Kirk finished with a grin.

"It's only going to be for one ship." Pike said. "They don't want the Federation to have an entire fleet equipped with them so they're agreeing that one ship from both the Federation and the Citadel Alliance can have one ship with a cloaking device."

"Now that's a bummer." Kirk's shoulder slumped.

"On the other hand we may be at the start of ending hostilities with the Klingons and the Romulans." Pike smirked. "They won't push for the transwarp drive because they know that we'll only use it if they decided to aggravate us."

"Perhaps, but given our status I do not believe we should presume that they don't know more than what they revealed." Spock said.

"You believe there is more to this?" Pike asked.

"Possibly but I do not know enough to offer an answer."

"Is this logic or paranoia speaking?"

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Vulcans do not get paranoid. I am merely pointing out that both sides want access to the relays knowing we can expand quicker. They don't want that advantage to be left in only our hands."

"So what do you suggest, Mr. Spock? If we back out now the Romulans and the Klingons to do it may decide to take it by force." Pike replied. "Between the ships in dock, being constructed, we are stretched out with patrolling and helping the Vulcans set up the new colony."

Spock was silent as he thought it over for a few moments. "Admiral, if I may, I'd like to show the schematics for ships that could help."

"Schematics?"

"Yes. Given that we might end up facing powers from what my other self showed me I decided to come up with the schematics for ships that would serve the Federation well."

"You mean schematics for ships from the other…."

Spock nodded. He brought out a data card and Pike took it. He inserted it into his desk top computer and the images of several ships appeared.

"The first two ships were made in the mid 23th century in the time line of my other self. The first one called the _Excelsior _andthe second was called the _Constellation_. The third one was made in the 24th century was among the only ships to be made solely for combat. It is called the _Defiant_."

"_Defiant_." Pike repeated as he looked over the designs.

"It is heavily armed despite being oddly small compared to modern vessels and has ablative armour." Spock explained.

"Small would be an Apollo craft, this is…tiny." Pike said as he looked over the measurements of the ship. "Really tiny…like…freighter tiny."

"But with more fire power than any other ship of its time," Spock pointed out.

"I'll forward these to Starfleet Engineer Corps and have them look over it." Pike said. "They might even make a few modifications if this works out."

"If it doesn't we'll just have to deal with it." Kirk shrugged.

Pike nodded. "Do you believe we'll really end up with a big fight?"

Spock was silent for a moment. "My other self had hoped to bring unification between Romulans and Vulcans. When we mind melded I saw how it was possible but we have to wait and see if the Romulans really do commit to this. We may have stopped the Reapers but they were only one threat out there that would see the destruction of the galaxy. I only want to use the knowledge I have if necessary and this seems to be a logical way to do so."

"All right. I'll see what we can do." Pike said.

"So which ship will be getting the cloaking device?" Kirk asked.

"I think you know the answer to that question, Jim." Pike smirked.

"I know the _Enterprise _is getting one I meant the Citadel. Which ship will they put their cloaking device on?"

"I hear they want it to be put on the _United._"

"The_ United_? I figured they'd want to put it on one of the _Patriot_ class ships." Kirk replied.

"Well the both the _Enterprise_ and _United_ for their role in the fight against the Reapers. The Council and the Quarian government are in talks about since Talo is the captain and the _United_ is technically Citadel property. On brighter note we've had requests from Citadel governments about some of their people wanting to attend Starfleet Academy." Pike said.

"Well, that's good." Kirk said. "I know Talo well enough to know that cloaking device and the _United_ are in good hands."

Xxx

The USS _Jackson_ popped into existence in a blinding flash of light in the middle of the Pax system in Horse Head Nebula. The Apollo MkI scout ship powered its engines up and glided towards it destination.

"We have reached the Pax system, captain. Ready to begin scan." Lieutenant Eden said.

"Alright, helmsman bring us in and begin active scan of the system." Captain Stone commanded.

The _Jackson_ had been assigned to explore systems that the Citadel Council had given the Federation in return for trading technologies. The _Jackson_ had already scanned the two other systems in the Horse Head Nebula and would be done by the end of the day.

"Captain?" The science officer Joseph Owens turned to face him.

"Yes."

"The scans confirm all the reports the Citadel sent us but there's something else out here."

Stone stood up and walked over to him. "What is it?"

"A ship of unknown origin on the edge of the system."

"Can you tell what kind it is?" Stone asked with a raised eyebrow.

No one was expecting to find a ship in the system.

"Negative. It does not match any known ships in the database. I'm not picking up much energy emissions either. It could be a derelict." Owens replied.

"Hmmm..." Stone looked it over. "Any signs of life or a stable environment aboard?"

"I don't believe so, sir. The hull plating suggests it's from a species that came across Mass Relays but that's about it."

"Bring us in range and getting a boarding party with EVA suits ready."

"Aye sir."

Xxx

The _Jackson_ moved in closer to the mysterious derelict ship with scanners on the lookout for anything suspicious. Scans showed no signs of weapons along the hull. The ship had obviously been in space for a long time as the fleet sensors showed wherever it came from there were no habitable planets outside of the system.

"Sir, I've picked up something onboard." Owens turned around. "Detecting signs of possible life inside."

"What kind of life?" Stones turned the chair to face him.

"Unknown sir. It looks they are in some kind of stasis. The atmosphere is very cold, sir. Power levels are very low with only one active."

Stones tapped a command on his the armrest of his chair. "Transporter room, is the away team assembled?"

_"Yes sir, we're ready."_

"We're beaming onboard where the faint life signs are detected. Be ready for anything."

_"Aye sir." _

Xxx

The five members of the away team materialized in a large dark room of the mysterious ship. Immediately the phasers in their hands went up, scanning the chamber they had appeared in.

"Jackson, this is away team, we have successfully boarded," The leader of the team, Lieutenant Eden said. "We'll update you as we go along."

_"Proceed at your own discretion Lieutenant, but be careful," _ Captain Stone replied.

"Owens, take the Corporal with you, I'll take the rest of the team with me," Eden said to the science officer, pointing out the two doors in the room. Both of them were at the back, much higher than the area where the boarding party stood. The room itself was arranged like a Citadel ship's bridge. Waist high constructs, possibly consoles stood at varying points, but had no discernable screens or controls that could be identified.

The team split up, Eden leading two of the security escorts with her through the door on the right while Owens and his escort went through the door on the left. Both of them were wide open and easily accessible

"Alright...the material on the interior isn't anything like what the Citadel uses," Eden muttered as she traced one hand along the wall of the corridor her team had entered. The wall was soft, leathery, but became hard as rock in some places, such as at door frames. "I don't even think its metal except for certain components of the walls and maybe the consoles we found back in the room we beamed into."

_"Run a scan with your tricorder, we'll look through what you find,"_ Stone ordered.

Eden raised her tricorder, tracing it along one wall as her team reached the end of the hall.

_"There are definitely signs of organic matter in the walls, almost like...how bees construct a hive,"_ Stone muttered. _"How does anybody survive on a ship like that?"_

"Someone who was going into cryo I think," Eden said.

_"What makes you think that?"_

"Because...well let me show you," Eden activated the transmitter on her helmet to give the bridge crew a visual of the new room she and her team had entered. It was long, but wider than the first room. It had two walk ways going through it, and Eden managed to see Joseph Owens and his escort standing on the other walkway. Below them were many pods that looked fractured, some even burst. There were many cables running along the floors and walls. The two walkways converged on a central platform with a line of consoles, and a larger door that led further into the ship.

"Hey, there's one that isn't broken here!" Owens shouted as he shined his flashlight on a single, unblemished pod. "Captain, I'm taking a scan, get ready to receive."

Several moments later, Stone sounded shocked. _"My god...that pod...whatever it is, it would serve as a perfect substitute for the stasis pods used by our medical personnel. Whatever is in there could still be alive a century from now."_

"Captain, permission to open the pod?"

_"Negative, if there is anything inside, we have no way to know if it would survive in your current atmosphere, assuming there is any, or if it would be friendly."_

"Well it's not something we should leave behind. Can I at least tag it for transportation?"

_"We'll set up a quarantine zone in sick bay. See if you can find that ship's life support, if it has any-"_

"Get back!" The security officer next to Owens shoved the officer aside as the pod suddenly expanded. It had moved once Owens had touched it with the Transport Tag. "Captain, the pod is reacting!"

Owens, bearing his tricorder shouted. "Captain I'm picking up a lot of activity in the walls of this room, power fluctuations that are leading to the pod, I think that I just set off an activation! Whatever is in there is moving, and most of the Pod's mass is turning into liquid that's being drained. Captain if I'm right then the pod's going to open any second now!"

_"Can you disable the activation?"_

"Negative-"

Suddenly the wall of the Pod sprang a leak. A _hiss_ was heard as a gas flowed out of the pod.

_"_Watch out ,we don't know what it might be releasing,_" _The security officer advised.

"Wait, no, I'm reading..." Owens' brow furrowed in concentration. "...oxygen! This oxygen is almost equivalent to any M-class planet, granted it would be a very unpopular planet if you're looking for a good atmosphere but whatever is in here lives off oxygen!"

_"Which there is none of outside that pod if I'm correct?"_

"Yes sir, if we don't beam this thing out now it could suffocate."

_"Alright, we'll beam it into the quarantined room. Stand clear."_

Owens-joined by the rest of the boarding party watched as the shape within the pod vanished in a pillar of light.

Xxx

_"Sick bay, status report?"_

"The life form has been successfully beamed into the quarantine room sir."

_"What is it?"_

"I'll have to wait to tell you that."

_"Why?"_

"Because...well it's an egg."

_"A what?"_

"An egg," The officer appointed to securing the quarantine room stared through the window in the door at the egg that lay on the floor inside. "That's just it sir, an egg, like some freaky looking chicken egg though."

"I'm getting a life sign," The CMO reported as she scanned the room. "The pod if was in must have stabilized the egg's temperature so it wouldn't freeze to death or hatch prematurely."

_"Alright, feel free to approach it, but keep a Haz-Mat suit on and use the airlock, I don't want any contaminations."_

"Yes sir," The Chief Medical Officer, along with two other nurses quickly donned Haz-Mat suits and entered the airlock connecting the quarantine room to the rest of sick bay. Shutting the outer door behind them, they entered the room and placed the egg on a table. They scanned the outer shell and then examined the life form within.

"Captain, whatever is in this egg, I think it may be due to hatch soon, maybe a few days or weeks," The doctor announced. "This is astounding."

_"Well doc let's just hope it's not hostile,"_ Stone sighed. _"Keep me updated on it, and when it hatches, hopefully we'll have it at a proper medical facility where it can be cared for in the long run. We're not exactly prepared to meet the living conditions of an unknown life form."_

"I'll compile a report Captain," The doctor nodded.

Xxx

For next few days the doctor and his staff would monitor the health signs of the egg. Its condition had remained stable throughout the entire trip as the _Jackson_ finished its exploration of the system it was in and was preparing to return to the Utopia system. That was when there was a sound. The doctor looked up and saw a crack forming across the egg.

"Sick bay to bridge. The egg is hatching!"

"_What's the status?_"

The doctor cautiously walked over to the table the egg was on, watching as it cracked some more and something started to come out. He stepped back as a insect like creature emerged with dark skin and glowing eyes.

"My god."

"_What is it?_"

"I think you should inform Starfleet and the Citadel of what we have here."

Xxx

**Earth orbit**

**Federation Orbital Station 04**

"What are we doing here again?" McCoy muttered as he sat down.

"Maybe they're throwing us a celebration for the fact that we got a cloaking device," Kirk shrugged, adjusting his dress uniform's coat.

"That suits me, I was going to go out going for my little girl anyways," Colonel Nathan Creed, on the other side of the table from the command crew of the Enterprise said as he sat down.

"How's Mrs Creed doing?" Kirk asked.

"Let's just say I am thanking any god out there that she isn't pregnant again," Creed replied. "So what is going on that we need you guys and the United here for?"

"Getting right down to it Colonel Creed," Admiral Pike wheeled into the room, accompanied by Talo'Serath vas Tolan-technically his command of the United was supposed to be temporary. "Two days ago the USS _Jackson,_ in charge of exploring the Horse Head Nebula came upon a floating derelict of unknown origin. Scans confirmed it was not of any known construction from Citadel Space. It was in fact a Cryo-ship that had been inactive until the away team inadvertently reactivated it, causing the release of just one...occupant."

An image of the ship appeared over the table.

"Until a few hours ago, we had no idea what it was until it hatched."

"Wait, they picked up an egg?" Talo asked. "Who would store an egg in a cryo pod?"

"Perhaps if it was for a long term journey where a pregnant female of their species would be at risk of miscarriage, they would store the egg in the cryo pod itself." Spock suggested. "Our own studies have shown a 65 percent chance of miscarriage from most member species after use of a cryo pod."

"Well, they managed to send us...this," Pike then displayed an image of the egg hatching.

One limb shattered the shell from within, and a sort of whine came from the egg. Then slowly, an insect like creature that looked like some combination of a spider and a crab crawled out of the shattered remains of the shell.

"Keelah!" Talo gasped.

"My god," A turian with gray scales, clad in black armour stood up. "Oh my god!"

"I take it that those of you from Citadel Space recognize this creature?" Pike raised an eye brow.

"Affirmative," At one end of the table, a Geth unit stood up. It was highly modified from the normal Geth trooper. This Geth was Legion, emissary of the Geth Commonality. "Pike-Admiral, that creature is identified in our database as Rachni."

"Rachni?" Kirk spoke up. "Are we talking about the same Rachni the Krogan wiped out thousands of years ago?"

"There ain't no other," A massive Krogan in red armour with a symbol of the Urdnot clan-currently the clan representing the unified Krogan clans said. "I'd recognize a Rachni, my no good bastard of a dad slaughtered dozens of them."

"So this could be the very last Rachni in the universe then," Uhura said.

"And all the better I say," Maevor added. "Admiral, I am not usually one to suggest genocide, but the Rachni are an unbelievably massive threat to the galaxy. Even one can spawn billions of them and destroy a planet."

"If that's true, then why hasn't this Rachni destroyed the _Jackson?_" Pike asked. "The Chief Medical Officer's report has stated that she and her staff have approached it, and it seems docile, almost like any child. From the way you suggest, it should have attacked the moment it was hatched."

"Does a tiger cub hunt other animals the moment after it's born?" Spock reasoned. "But the Admiral does bear a point. Your history has pointed to all Rachni being dedicated to the goal of senseless slaughter centuries ago. But perhaps this may be a chance to discover the motivation behind this. No animal will kill entirely for the sense of murder without some motivation. It will kill for food, territory, dominance, but not because it 'feels like it'."

"Mr Spock, as much as I enjoy philosophical debates with you, this species was highly aggressive." Maevor sighed. "No chance of negotiation or contact, and they almost destroyed the Citadel Government. What makes them the most dangerous was that they spawn as fast as the Krogan used to, and their hive mind, which allowed their entire race to act as a single weapon, reacting in accordance to any threat with such precision that they destroyed millions of soldiers."

"But this is one Rachni," McCoy leaned forward. "How do you assume that this one can have offspring alone?"

"As a normal drone, it would not be able to," Talo'Serath said. "Even though my people were not part of the Citadel at the time, we learned much from their history. Rachni soldiers are fierce in battle; one warrior could tear through an entire platoon of Salarians and Asari Commandoes. But their queens were all but invincible on a battlefield at the time unless an orbital bombardment was brought against it. They did not require a mate to lay eggs; some say they could lay eggs every few hours. This allows the race to continue growing, even if there is only one left...in theory at least."

"So if...let's say this Rachni gives birth to..." McCoy glanced at Maevor. "Ten?"

"More like a hundred," The Turian replied.

"Let's say ninety," McCoy pressed on. "Those ninety give birth to ninety more, it keeps multiplying...yeah, they could have an army depending on how long it takes for them to give birth."

"All the more reason to kill it now." Wrex said.

"Hold on a minute, here." Uhura spoke up. "We can't just go ahead and kill the last of a species because of the conflict with its kind centuries ago, much less cause genocide."

"Why not? Millions of my ancestors died putting them down and the reason the Salarians needed us was because they couldn't handle these bugs." Wrex replied.

"I'm pretty sure the Quarians thought the same thing about the Geth we were able to negotiate a truce between them. The Quarians even got their home planet back." Uhura pointed out.

"You might have a point with that but I need to point out that my people didn't bother negotiating with the Geth until we all met while the Citadel attempted negotiations with the Rachni plenty of times and they all failed." Talo replied.

"And after they got their assess kicked hard they turned to us to do it." Wrex said. "I don't see the big problem here. No one here was complaining about the genocide of the Reapers."

"That was different." Uhura glared.

"How? Both the Reapers and Rachni were big threats that wanted to kill everyone." Wrex shrugged.

"The Reapers did more than just kill they experimented on countless species, turning them into drones or melting them down to make new Reapers. There are a lot of things worse than death and what the Reapers did was worse than anything the Rachni could have done." Uhura retorted.

"And as much as I agree with that, having the Rachni conquer the galaxy is also bad," Talo crossed his arms. "They could overtake a Citadel occupied world in weeks, systems within months. And no offense to Urdnot Wrex, but the Citadel was extremely desperate before they even thought about uprooting the Krogan to fight. As you might call it, their last ace in the hole. Do you have one incase this one Rachni spawns legions?"

"And if you do have one, you'd better ponder using it fast," Wrex added. "Because when a Rachni queen is born...those bitches don't take long to grow."

"So...they grow fast...they breed fast and a lot...and they kill and conquer a lot..." Kirk listed the facts about the Rachni. "But again...nobody knew precisely why they did it. Heck, if a human child has a good life growing up, the odds are that person will be nice and normal. If they have a crappy life, they...well let's just say they don't all grow up to be like me."

"So you suggest we coddle that thing?" Maevor demanded.

"If we don't treat it badly, we may give it a reason to not hate us," Kirk reasoned. "If you have a parental figure in your life, would you hurt them? Plus, if this is the only-and I am quoting all of you, the _only_ Rachni in existence...there's no hive mind to tell it to kill. If I'm right that would be like a clean slate. It has its own hive mind to build up now if it's capable of laying eggs, and if it likes us, then any kids it has might follow its example."

"You're going off the theory that the Rachni aren't entirely bred for killing, and what if that thing was connected while it was still in its egg?" Talo asked.

"It could know that the Citadel and the Krogans wiped out its species!" Maevor snapped. "For all we know it could be waiting to get some pay back. If it starts breeding armies, it will spread at a rate that the Krogans would have to accept the Genophage cure in order to combat the numbers. And that would still cause several _dozen_ worlds to be lost, Admiral."

"Well, unlike the Citadel, don't we have a way of seeing if our new uh...friend has any ill will towards us?" Kirk asked.

"The Vulcans among other species in the Federation possess telepathy," Spock stated. "If possible, a telepath could access the hive mind, or in this case the single Rachni's thoughts and determine its thoughts and intentions."

"But if we do that, shouldn't we make sure that the telepath doesn't know about the Rachni's reputation?" McCoy added.

"Why would that be important?" Kirk asked.

"Because telepathy can be a two way street, even if you don't want it to be. If Spock here did it, and that queen found out what had happened to its race, I'm pretty sure that would piss it off," Bones reasoned.

"An actual logical suggestion, doctor." Spock agreed.

"Bet you didn't see that coming, smart guy." Bones muttered.

"The only true to determine this species' intentions may be through the use of someone with telepathy." Spock turned to Pike.

"Are you volunteering to mind meld with this Rachni, Spock?" Pike asked.

"I am, Admiral. The majority of my people are setting up New Vulcan and other telepathic species are on other ships that are spread out." Spock nodded.

"And what do you think will happen? For all we know that thing will kill you the moment you enter the room." Maevor said.

"It is a risk that may need to be done. If the Rachni is aggressive than the _Jackson_ could be endangered and if it's not we would be terminating the last of a species based only on actions of its ancestors." Spock replied.

"Just don't cry to me when it starts killing everyone." Wrex grumbled.

Xxx

"Scotty, how's the installation going?" Kirk asked, walking onto the bridge.

"Almost done sir. We'll have a fully functional cloaking device in a day or two." Scotty replied, looking up from the console.

After the Klingons and the Romulans agreed to allow the Federation and Citadel to develop cloaking technology it was under the condition that only one ship from each government have one. A primitive version of their cloaking devices was given to them and both sides worked together to try and develop a modern version after understanding how it worked. Even Legion was invited to participate in this since the Geth developed stealth technology cloaking their troops. Though they had not developed a cloaking device for an entire ship they had knowledge that could come in handy.

"We'll have to it on hold. We're going to the Horse Head Nebula. How soon can we get out of here?" Kirk asked.

"Let me get down to the engine room and you'll have five minutes."

"Good. Go."

Xxx

The _Enterprise_ came out of transwarp in the same system as the _Jackson_ and noticed two Citadel _Patriot_ class ships had joined the _Jackson_.

"Why are they here?" Kirk asked.

"The Citadel must have ordered them to come here and destroy the _Jackson_ if the Rachni attempts to take over the ship." Spock surmised.

"Great." Kirk muttered, hoping they would not get into a fight.

The Citadel fleet had been quick to upgrade their fleet and they had more ships even though half the fleet had been upgraded. The _Enterprise_ could put up a fight as where the _Patriot_ class ships used power to break through enemyshields with Thanix cannons and Mass Drivers the _Enterprise_ had speed and manoeuvrability on her side plus the upgraded to her weapons and shields. She carried three separate extra shield generators that act as backups for the primary shield generator so that when it was depleted the backup generators would power up and take the primary generator's place while it was repaired. There was also new addition to help against weapons like the Thanix cannon.

A high powered wide dispersal tractor beam designed to repel the molten metal out into space away from its target. Fighters and frigates using a Thanix cannons could recharge every five seconds but Federation shields could shrug off those while a cruiser using a Thanix cannon took longer to recharge but could breach the shields in just a few hits. The modified tractor beam was designed to deal with this type of weapon.

"The _Jackson_ sent their reports to Starbase _United Alpha_, it's only logical the Citadel representatives would forward it to the Council." Spock spoke from his station.

"They're not actually thinking of attacking a Federation ship just because of a single Rachni onboard are they?" Bones asked next to Kirk.

"Given how the others reacted back at Earth I'm surprised they haven't armed weapons and told them to abandon ship." Kirk replied. "Let's see how much time we've got. Hailing frequencies on the lead ship."

Uhura nodded and inputted several commands. "Channel open."

The view screen changed from showing the ships to the bridge of the lead ship. An Asari appeared. "_This is commander Vela of the CAF_(Citadel Alliance Fleet) Shining Sword. _I assume you are for the Rachni?_"

"Yes, we are here to see whether or not the Rachni onboard is a legitimate threat." Kirk replied with a scowl. "I assume you are here to make sure nothing bad happens?"

"_We have been ordered not to take any actions unless the Rachni attempts to take over the ship. The captain has been in contact with us every ten minutes since our arrival here._"

"Well, just inform us if you plan to open fire. We're beaming aboard to assess the situation. _Enterprise_ out." Kirk replied and the transmission ended.

Xxx

Kirk along with Spock and Bones stepped off of the transporter pad when they beamed aboard the _Jackson_ and noticed Captain Stone was waiting for them.

"Welcome aboard, Captain." Stone walked forward and he and Kirk shook hands. "It's nice to have some company that's not aiming a gun at your ship."

Kirk smirked. "That happens nearly everywhere I go. It's not bad once you get used to it. How are things here?"

"Well, we've quarantined the Rachni but in the last few hours it's grown a lot. Given the history logs on the Rachni our doctor believes this is indeed a Queen." Stone replied as they walked out the transporter room.

"So it can lay eggs." Kirk surmised.

"Yes and that's why those Citadel ships are here. They heard about it being a Queen and they're getting nervous."

"You're lucky that they haven't tried to send marines aboard. The entire situation has got everyone we know from Citadel space crazy. Except the Geth." Kirk replied with grin. "At least it hasn't started laying eggs yet."

Stone looked away at when he heard that comment. It only took Kirk and company a few seconds to figure it out.

"She's started laying eggs hasn't she?" Bones asked.

"Sick bay just informed me just before you beamed over."

"Well, that makes things a little more complicated." Kirk muttered as they stopped at the doors.

The doors opened and they walked into the sick bay. Stopping at the quarantined room where two guards were the group could see through the windows that the Rachni Queen had grown and was almost as big as the ones in the history logs were. And several eggs were seen with small infant Rachni scurrying around her.

"She works fast." Bones commented.

"Has there been any hostilities?" Spock asked.

"No. The children keep close to the Queen. We haven't tried to go in there believing they might not respond to anyone coming close." Stone replied.

"Captain, with your permission I would like to go in there and attempt a mind meld with the queen." Spock said turning around.

"What if she tries to attack you to get out?" Stone asked.

"The Captain and the doctor can accompany with phasers but I prefer they don't have them out. An action would perhaps scare the Rachni into attacking us, believing our attempt is to harm them."

Stone shrugged. "All right. Good luck."

The Rachni turned as the doors opened and three creatures walked in before closing the doors. The children gathered around the Queen to protect her as the pointy eared one stepped forward. Walking towards them cautiously Spock held out his hands to show he was not armed with any weapon hoping the Rachni would understand he had no wish to harm them. Several of the young Rachni hissed at him, either trying to warn him of what would happen if he attacked or trying to scare him away from their queen.

The Rachni Queen looked at the pointy eared one and let a small clicking sound. The hatchlings seemingly calmed down allowing Spock to approach.

"Looks like she might be willing to give Spock a chance." Bones whispered.

Spock reached out with one hand and slowly and gently touched the skin of the Rachni Queen. Closing his eyes he attempted to meld with the Queen's mind.

"We...are...afraid..." Spock spoke slowly. "We...cannot...hear...songs...of our others...we are the last...Why can we not hear them?"

The younglings seemed to have understood Spock as they stopped hissing at him. They simply stood there shaking as they were scared.

"We...do not know...of the war...We were only an egg...hearing mother cry in...our dreams...We...wish to live...We are...sorry...Our song was tainted...by a sour yellow not of our...people...it...came...from space that hushed one voice...over another...We only want...our children...to live." Spock spoke with sounds of fear and sadness in his voice. "Will...you...let us go?"

Bones and Kirk looked at each other and glanced back at the Rachni Queen.

"We're not going to harm you. But a lot of people are afraid of what might happen if we let you go. They remember the war." Kirk replied.

"We...we promise...not to harm...you...or them. We...only...want to...live...If you...let us...live...we will..always remember...and teach...our children...of your...kindness." Spock replied still speaking for the Queen.

"Spock, come out of it now." Kirk said.

Spock pulled himself back from the Queen, stumbling a few feet back gasping for breath.

"Are you all right?" Bones asked.

"I'm am quite fine, doctor." Spock turned and faced them. "Captain, we must let them go."

"Are you sure?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. The Rachni are not only highly telepathic but they are gifted with the genetic memory of their parents. This Queen has almost no memory of her ancestors because something telepathically influenced them. Even though the Rachni were dangerous they would not have gone to war unless provoked." Spock said.

"Something made them attack the Citadel?" Bones asked.

"Yes, and logic dictates that it is highly likely the Reapers were responsible."

"Why?" Kirk asked.

"Due to the hive mind the Rachni possess if the Reapers attacked the Citadel with the Rachni present as perhaps a member or ally of the Citadel Alliance their hive mind would have allowed them to warn all other species of the attack thus making harder for the Reapers to carry out their cycle of extinction. They were always victorious because they achieved complete surprise. If the other species had a warning from the Rachni they would have been able to resist the Reapers."

"So one of the Reaper vanguards used their indoctrination to have the Rachni attack other species." Kirk surmised.

"My god what the hell motivated them to do all of this?" Bones asked.

"They saw other species as insects and themselves as the pinnacle of evolution." Spock replied. "Since this Queen was merely an egg at the time it has no memory of the Reapers indoctrinating its species since the Reapers would have to continuously use their abilities to silence the Rachni's telepathy."

"Then we have no reason to fear them, right?" Kirk asked, lowering his phaser.

"Correct."

"So what should we do?" Bones asked. "We can't keep them on the ship. They'd reproduce too much and too fast."

"Are there any planets in this system that can support life?" Kirk asked.

"Yes. I believe according to the survey logs there is one planet. Noveria." Spock replied.

Kirk walked over to the side of the room where the intercom was and tapped the switch.

"Kirk to Bridge."

"_Bridge here, how's it going?" _Captain Stone asked.

"Set course for Noveria."

Xxx

Captain Stone along with several security officers were present as the Rachni Queen and its hatchlings walked onto the transporter pad.

"All of them are accounted for sir." The security officer said.

"You sure this is a good idea Jim?" Stone asked.

"Spock claims the Rachni are non-violent and I trust him. We'll just have to give them a chance." Kirk shrugged.

Spock walked forward onto the pad and reached out with his hand. The Rachni Queen bowed its head and allowed Spock to place his hand on it. Spock closed his eyes. "Thank...you..."

Spock opened his eyes and stepped back.

"Energize." Stone said.

The Rachni Queen and the hatchling vanished in a flash of light.

"Well, we gave them a fresh start." Bones smirked.

"We can only hope the Citadel Alliance will understand of this in our report." Kirk said. "But I think we may have just made a good friend there."

"I agree, Captain." Spock nodded.

Xxx

And that's the second chapter done. For all those who had reviewed the story earlier thank you for your comments. A couple of you had some suggestions and I'd like to take this chance to tell you what I think.

Robo Reader 21: Thanks for the honesty of your comments on the transwarp drive. The reason I had it here is because since Scotty figured out the method of transwarp beaming I figure the next step would be for him to make the formula work for ships now. I also did some reading and the reason why the Federation didn't have transwarp drive is because they hadn't yet figured out the way to perfect it. But they managed to do it according to Star Trek Online which is after when Romulus is destroyed in the future. So when future Spock gave the formula to Scotty it seems to me he'd try and make it work for starships. As for the transwarp drive sounding like Stargate hyperdrives I got it from watching episodes of _The Next Generation_ and _Voyager _and to be honest to me transwarp is what hypedrive is called on Star Trek. I'm not going to argue with you over it I just wanted to state my reasons, hope you enjoy this chapter

Invader Jerk: Thank you for your idea on the possibility of cross overs with other medias. It seems like a good idea but there could be a few issues for me, not that I dislike your idea.

The Covenant: That's an interesting idea and I might go for it. I can imagine Krogan and Elites tearing at each other on the battle field

The Cylons: This might be an problem for me. I like both Cylons from both BSG series though I wish the new Cylons were more machine than they were on the 2003 BSG. They wouldn't be much of a challenge to the Federation/Citadel Alliance aside from their FTL drives giving them a small advantage but not so much.

The Galactic Empire: That's a tricky one. I've been wanting to make Star Wars/Star Trek crossover fic but at the same time I want to make sure that neither side completely overpowers the other. I read up on the wikis and other articles to see which one might have one advantage over the other in a few areas so I might try.

The Irken Empire: That's one I did not see coming. I'll have to come up with a whole bunch of ideas for that if I try it because they don't give a whole lot of knowledge on Irken technology on the show even though they look pretty advanced.

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope you'll continue to review in the future.


End file.
